Everybody Hates the Spiderclan
Level 90 Nightsisters Leandra: The sole remaining survivor has returned. You have succeeded, Outworlder. *You: She made it back? But where is she? *Leandra: In the process of fighting her way free it appears she cast a spell fueled by anger. She has now been exiled from her clan to purify herself. Fools. She has tasted true power, now, and will come to join the true Nightsisters soon. *You: That doesn't solve the problem, though. *Leandra: Indeed it does not. As long as this Spiderclan is strong there exists danger. *You: So what is going to be done? *Leandra: These rogues cannot be allowed to consider themselves in any way victorious. *You: That means we go kick some more spider tail? *Leandra: Spiders do not have tails. Using the patches you gathered for Rubina, I cast a spell of seeking. It leads to another location that is obscured. *You: So go take out Obfuscatrixes so you can see better and then you'll lead me in again? *Leandra: Yes, just like before. Find the obscured location Spell Weaver Leandra detected, stop the obfuscation, and find out how to end the Spiderclan threat. Find the Obscured Location Using a spell of Seeking on the silk threads in the Spiderclan patches you previously gathered for Rubina, Leandra has located another area that is under the influence of the Spiderclan Obfuscatrixes. (/way -190 308) Singing Mountain Clan Azzenaj: The sole remaining survivor has returned. You have my gratitude, Outworlder. *You: She made it back? But where is she? *Azzenaj: In the process of fighting her way free it appears she cast a spell fueled by anger. She has now been exiled to purify herself from the influence of the Night. *You: That doesn't solve the problem, though. *Azzenaj: As long as this Spiderclan is strong there exists danger. *You: So what is going to be done? *Azzenaj: 'Never concede to evil' is the final entry in our Book of Law and Allya's last words to her daughters. *You: That means we go kick some more spider tail? *Azzenaj: As you say. Using the patches you gathered for Rubina, I cast a spell of seeking. It leads to another location that is obscured. *You: So go take out Obfuscatrixes so you can see better and then you'll lead me in again? *Azzenaj: Yes, just like before. Find the obscured location Arch Witch Azzenaj detected, stop the obfuscation, and find out how to end the Spiderclan threat. Find the Obscured Location Using a spell of Seeking on the silk threads in the Spiderclan patches you previously gathered for Rubina, Arch Witch Azzenaj has located another area that is under the influence of the Spiderclan Obfuscatrixes. (/way -190 308) *Azzenaj : Yes, this is the place. Stop the Obfuscatrixes from maintaining their spell and I'll contact you again. Stop the Obfuscation Locate and stop a number of the Spiderclan Obfuscatrixes responsible for maintaining the Nightcloak spell. Kill six Obfuscatrixes. The cave is full of several different types of Spiderclan members, including CL93 Elites. The CL90 Elite Obfuscatrixes do roam considerably, but they can be found throughout the cave at these locations. Enough can be found via the Right path in the caves: /way dathomir -184 196 Obfuscatrix /way dathomir -225 145 Obfuscatrix /way dathomir -191 122 Obfuscatrix /way dathomir -217 149 Obfuscatrixes /way dathomir -186 156 Obfuscatrix Once you have killed six, the mission will update, as you can now find what the Spiderclan have been hiding. *Azzenaj : It took more than before but that weakened the Nightcloak. There is definitely something important deep in this cave complex. You must discover their secret. Discover the Spiderclan's Secret The stronger Nightcloak proves that the Spiderclan has something important hidden in this cave complex. It is up to you to discover their secret. You will be able to find the Spider Clan Matron at the end of the left hand tunnel of the cave (/way -137 227). Speaking to her briefly will reveal that they are hiding their Queen Mother. *Spiderclan Matron: You have done enough damage to our clan, Outworlder, leave us. *You: And just who are you? *Spiderclan Matron: We are the Matron of this clan; the voice of our Queen Mother. Return to Arch Witch Azzenaj You have discovered what the Spiderclan were hiding; tell Arch Witch Azzenaj the secret. *Azzenaj: So you spoke with the Spiderclan Matron and the secret they guard so heavily is the location of their Queen Mother? *You: Yes. *Azzenaj: The Spiderclan is weakend and this Queen Mother they guard remains a threat... but perhaps she is a threat for another time. *You: I believe the Spiderclan has learned its lesson for now. **Azzenaj: Yes, perhaps some of their members may yet seek purification and return from the Night. They must be allowed that chance or else we are no better than the Nightsisters. *You: As long as the Queen Mother lives, so does the danger. **Azzenaj: The Spiderclan's Queen Mother will prove more dangerous than anything you have yet faced with the Spiderclan. However, as you have a number of other Outworlders with you, perhaps you are prepared to take on the challenge? **You: Bring it on! Then you should return to Arch Witch Azzenaj. This will activate and complete the collection Singing Mountain Clan: Everyone Hates Spiders, and award you with a Singing Mountain Arachnophobia Badge. Rewards You will receive ALL of these items: *Spider Silk (x3) *A Random Valuable (x3) *Singing Mountain Clan Arachnophobia Badge (SMC) Category:Dathomir quests